westrologyfandomcom-20200213-history
Neptune opposition Jupiter
The opposition has several similarities to the square, but here the source of 'contention' is projected externally onto the outer world and people. There is the difficulty of 'follow-through', where intentions and plans are often thwarted by an inability to actually realise them, despite your original aims; things are started but never completed in any satisfying way. You tend to resent and resits any external pressure that can be placed on you by others' expectations of your performance and abilities. Conflicts often arise in interpersonal relationships, especially with other work colleagues, who may attempt to take advantage of your skills or persuade you to take on responsibilities which may be thankless tasks, or in which for reasons of their own advantage they expect you to fail. There is often a lot of manipulative activity in work places, and you can become a victim of this if you are not aware of the hidden motivations of others. You can become paranoid and suspicious of people, perhaps as a result of previous experience, and there is often a kernel of truth and validity there; yet equally, part of this is a projection emanating from you based on the tensions inherent within this opposition. You tend to either oppose or antagonise others, sometimes by being too direct in your comments and attitudes; there is little social diplomacy in your style of expression, and sometimes you can be very tactless and too adversarial. There can be a blind spot in your character that is often unrecognised, and is related to the sign and house positions of Jupiter and Neptune. Whilst you may fail to fully comprehend your own nature and what you 'should be doing', you still express yourself forcefully and with a tendency to be authoritarian. Yet you also often challenge the dictates of those in positions of authority, questioning their perceptions and rights to wield power. There is less of a social awareness and conscience here with this aspect, as most of the energy is tied up in an external uneasiness; you do not have any great trust in the good nature of others, which, whilst possibly more realistic, is also symptomatic of your own inner fragmentation and stress - you cannot relax and trust yourself either. You need to learn how to accept others as well as accepting yourself; the two are intertwined, and if you can manage this then stress will be diminished and all your relationships will improve as you correspondingly feel more at ease in your own nature. Intimate relationships can pose difficulties until the step of personal integration and resolution is taken. Your choices of partners may be unwise, especially where those anima-animus projectsion are superimposed on the partner, apparently turning them into the ideal lover who posesses everything that you believe you desire and need. When these projections collapse, you are liable to be emotionally distraught and see that person as another one who has deceived you; in fact, it may have been your own illusions that have been self-deceptive, and so the consequences of a hurt heart should not be taken out on your partner in any emotional or physical aggression. Resorting to the Neptuneian addictions of drugs or alcohol must be avoided at such traumatic times. Some form of religious or spiritual life and aspiration is likely, yet this too can suffer from some distortion and invalid projections. Your spiritual attitudes may lack a practical dimension, or even a serious application by yourself in everyday life. There can be a greater attraction toward the glamours of more exotic religions, which offer a colourful fascination and mystery that appeals. Cultism and an idealised surrender to gurus can be a temptation, despite your resistance to forms of authority, and can seem to offer a way out from the disappointments and stresses of your life. Alternatively, you may dream of foreign travel or pilgrimages across the world as an antidote to the lifestyle you feel trapped within. Realising that so much of what dissatisfies you in the world is a reflection of an inner lack of integration would be a major step forward. Reabsorbing those powerful projections, allowing yourself to re-own them, can only strengthen you and give you back the ability to redirect your life in ways that you want it to move in. Taking such control and self-responsibility is crucial, unless you want to persist in the likelihood of unsatisfactory relationships with others, where your need for development and expansion is perpetually thwarted by 'external resistance'.